Knight in a black shiny armor
by Stormwind
Summary: Rewriting this completely.More details inside.Looking back now I realise how shitty it is...
1. BIG intro

Hey there bots, girls & organics!  
  
I know that I havent updated for heckuva long-had nasty work-a-holic sindrome and couldn't stop  
  
studying for a moment=)  
  
But here are few things you must know:  
  
-I.m rewriting KiBSA so i could fit into my new idea...  
  
-...wich is an epic story series completely alterin G1.And KR won't be only thing implanted into TF universe.  
  
-The whole thing's format'll be short separate storys, so you'll see me more often.  
  
-English aint my native language  
  
now da legal stuff:TF,KR,MIB(SPOILER ALERT),any other show is copyright of its owner, but even  
  
if I'll be doin' money of this you won't catch me anyway/devious laughter/.  
  
So here it goes:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stormwind Cronicles:Prologue  
  
Knight in a Black Shiny Armor   
  
  
  
If you are reading it, then either something horrible happened to me or you are a badass  
  
hacker and somehow cracked into my PC(read faster,Soundwave already after you=)) or Lense Flare  
  
finally realized her threat and used sientific approach to bypass all the security and published  
  
it on fanfiction.net.But anyway you should know that it is sorta my diary where I recorded  
  
some interesting events happened in my(and not only)life.When I started to write down this events  
  
I couldn'l think for a good start.Originally I wanted to say that it all started few thousands  
  
earthen years bak in a galaxy far away, but i would be wrong because it would start only my story  
  
not the whole thing.So I found it suiting to start the story approximately 26 million years back.  
  
At tihs time Quintesson space explorers found lifeless med-sized planet full of resourses.They built  
  
so many mines,factorys and other structures of industrial needs that soon this planet started to   
  
look like it looks today.Yes, right I'm talking about Cybertron.Well, sinse you know the story   
  
yourself lets fast forward to Ark's "landing" on Earth and then some more- to the late spring  
  
of year 2003 AD...  
  
~month before I came to Earth   
  
G-Industries sea oil rig  
  
-Give it up,Garth!You are beaten.This thing is gonna blow any minute!  
  
-My scan shows that KARR's systems are down.He isn't going anywhere.  
  
-At least I'll have the satisfaction of wtching YOU die!  
  
-Michael,i read a massive chain reaction down below.I'm getting you out of here now.  
  
Black Corvette performed sharp turn and went into a mouth of a tunel.  
  
Another exploision rocked already enflamed platform finally broke it apart and dropped another Corvette,black with pale yellow lower half,fall into the depts of ocean.  
  
3 days later  
  
G-Ingustries Material Research Center,Oregon  
  
Compaund generaally looks like a fortress capable of withstanding tank assault.Massive 5meters high concrete walls surround two buildings-one looks like concrete cube with just one doors, another is justsome sort of tunel entrance in the side of the volcano and has big sign"Geothermal Power Plant.wear gas masks"  
  
Few big trailer trucks exit the facility leaving inside just one Hummer and two men.  
  
-Are you shure its safe?  
  
-How many times should i say you-you can kick it, you csn shoot it but NOTHING WILL HAPPEN UNTILL I PRESS DA F@#$ING BUTTON!  
  
They proseed to unload some strange metallick container from back of the jeep and carry it inside power plant.  
  
-Ok,heres the main shaft,help me with crane controls over there.  
  
When the box is lifted a small radioactivity stiker is seen on its side.Few seconds later it was descending into activ zone of volcano.Two men exitet powerplant, locked its gates and proseeded with escape by Hummer.  
  
3more days later  
  
Somwhere in Brazil  
  
Familiar Hummer is parked on the side of a county road.The same two men are standing in front of some sattelite telephone thing on jeeps hood.  
  
-Is it far enough for you now?  
  
-I just dont understand how you can joke with such thing as nuke warhead!  
  
-DUH!Just dial da number!  
  
In Oregon seismology station registered sudden underground explosion but sinse no big earthquake followed it haven't even made into evening papers.  
  
But if someone would watched abandoneg G-Industries place,he'd seen how the whole side of volcano fallen down in a gigantic avalance completly destroying compaund at its base.  
  
but this exploision didn't only covered something illegal, it also discovered something.Something really big and showind it's exaust ports to sky... 


	2. The man Who Does Not Exists meets Robots...

two weeks later  
  
FLAG HQ...  
  
Devon Miles was looking through the results of the latest ivestigation on   
  
G-Industries.The results were both astonishing and terrifying:Garth managed  
  
to do a very deep reserch and advansment in MBS tecnology without being noticed  
  
for more then a year.The G-Industries he founded to cover his operations was  
  
another hard nut- it's facilites were spread around a the USA! Devon sighed-  
  
even sinse Garth disappeared and hopeflly dead, his people tryed hard to hide  
  
all the evidence. Getting bit further, director of FLAG ran into strange record  
  
of a small R&D compaund in Oregon, that haven't been inspected yet.Have studied  
  
the info Devon entered a command into his PC and a second later a dark-haired  
  
man appeared on the screen.  
  
-Michael,I have a little assignment for you and KITT.  
  
-Fire it away than.  
  
-I want you to investigate a G-Industries compaund in Oregon.  
  
-Oregon? That'll be quite a journey!  
  
-Don't think you'll have much free time.I'm sending data you might find useful  
  
on this mission.  
  
-Ok!We're on it! Knight,out.KITT, plot a course to that facility and give me the  
  
info Devon sent in.  
  
2 days later.Oregon,not far from mt.St.Hillary  
  
-Wake up, Michael,we'll be at destination in four hours.  
  
-KITT,I could have slept fo three more hours,whats wrong?  
  
-We've been chased by a car of unknown model.-KITT's emotionless voice replied.  
  
-What?!  
  
-It's approaching us at the speed of 190Mph.My scanners will be able to get   
  
visual image in few seconds.-On one of the screens appeared a red sportcar with  
  
really big engine,flame decals around it and absolutely enormous yellow spoiler.  
  
Hot Rod was having really bad morning.First af all, he had to attend really dull  
  
Perceptors briefing on local's culture, than he had to help Kup with that   
  
security network testing,and finally, he was sent to patrol around the base.He   
  
felt some relief when his sensors piked up some sport-looking car on this road   
  
in the middle of nowhere.Maybe a little racing could help to bring up the mood...  
  
He passed a black car leavig it in the dust cloud,hoping that its driver would  
  
fall for that gauntlet.  
  
-You know,KITT,I've been struck by competitive spirit...  
  
-Michael,don't you want to say, that we are going to race this car?  
  
-Exactly!I wanna teach that punk a little driving lesson.  
  
Michael's foot pressed the accelerator,numbers on speed display started to   
  
increase quikly.  
  
  
  
-Yep, that's right that kind of human I wished!-thought Hot Rod.That car was  
  
going close,despite of Hot Rods tries of outrace it on the turns.But finally,  
  
thay've got to a long strait part of the road and Autobot grinned in his   
  
thoughts-"Only Blurr could outdo me on strait line"  
  
-Michael,I don't belive to my scaner, but this car increased its speed 50Mph  
  
more.Its getting away.  
  
-No, he isn't!KITT,activate Super Pursuit Mode!  
  
  
  
"WHAT A?!? A earthen transformer?!"almost screamed Hot Rod, when he seen a rapid  
  
sucsession of changes to the black Corvette.First its frontal bumper moved   
  
forward,forming another spoiler,then two small "wings" emerged from its sides,  
  
folloved by some kind of an air intakes,and finally,a massive rear section rose,  
  
revealin,as yong cybertronian could soon see,a bunch of small jets.  
  
-YES!We did him,KITT!  
  
-I've detected one more anomaly about this car-it has no driver.  
  
-WHAT!?  
  
-I'm also detecting some sort of missile truck up ahead.  
  
-Could be a trap?  
  
-Possibly.But scan of the missiles show them inactive.  
  
-Okay.Course Mode.  
  
Few minutes later both cars got to a truck-mounted missile lancher bloking the   
  
road. Two strange things were about it- a shuerly non-military color scheme,  
  
and,again, absolutely no one around.  
  
-I detect some sort of data exchange between thees vehicles  
  
-KITT, can you intercept it?  
  
-Yes, Michael.  
  
"...to explain THIS?"-came a mans voise with some weird metallic obertones.  
  
"Mags,calm down,you haven't seen what this vehicle can do!I think it's even our  
  
far relative!"-another metallic voice replied, but it sounded more like  
  
teenager.  
  
"How many times did i told you to call me at least "Magnus"!Wait a minute! He   
  
intercepts this!"  
  
"Well, lets just show him, then."  
  
Sportcar behind KITT began to twist and bend with a very specific sound,and in   
  
less than a second a seven-and-half meters tall robot stood there.  
  
-Hi there!My name's Hot Rod, and that-robot pointed at the transforming missile  
  
launcher-Is Ultra Magnus, he's kinda commander to me.And what's your name?  
  
-KITT,keep scaning and recording!,m I'm going out!  
  
With this words he exited his car and turned to the speaker.  
  
-Errrm...What was your name again?  
  
-Hot Rod, but you may call me Roddy!  
  
-Well...I'm Michael Knight, FLAG operative...  
  
-As my sensors tell me-The second robot said-This car is bit more than meets the  
  
optics.Why dont you introduce him to us?  
  
-This is Knight Industies Two Thousend,prototype for car of the future...  
  
-But I prefer been called KITT.-finished black vehicle.  
  
-Mr.Knight,I belive, that one of your kind will do the explaining much better,  
  
than me,and i'd like Perceptor and Ratchet to see your KITT.Please follow us to the   
  
base-having that said, red-blue robot shifted back to the truck form.  
  
-I dont think you leave me a choise, so I'm right bihind you...KITT,search for  
  
anithing that could have a link to it!  
  
-Yes,Michael.  
  
*  
  
Someplace else...  
  
-Hey, Scrapper,remember that exploision on fleshlings oil platform at sector 5/14?  
  
-Lemme guess, Scavenger, you've found something left from it-replied Constructicon  
  
commander with little irony  
  
-More than you could guess!A fleshlings vehicle, covered vith the same alloy,  
  
we use to cover inner surfaceses of REALLY big guns!  
  
-You mean a CYBERTRONIAN tecnology on EARTHEN vehicle?! Or maybe its just some  
  
really scared Autobot?  
  
-Shuerly not: No trace of cybertronium and no symbol on it.  
  
-Sounds VERY interesting...Where is that car you say?  
  
-Right here, in docking bay.  
  
-Let's have a look at it...  
  
*  
  
-Michael,Ive found an info on that beings,but its source...Very unusual...  
  
-What is it, if you are calling it unusual?  
  
-A 19-year old animated show.  
  
-Well,congrats, KITT, you've mastered the humor!But seriously,have you found   
  
anything?  
  
-Michael, i'm serious.Look yourself...  
  
A cartoon started on a small screen,feacturing that "Hot Rod" and some guy named  
  
Daniel...They were...fishing?!  
  
-KITT,What is that?  
  
-A part from "Transformers:The Movie".I've also found a short notes on the website  
  
of its creators,considering this two Autobots...  
  
-Who?  
  
-To say short,they are from the race called Transformers.And among them there is   
  
a civil war between two groups-Autobots and Decepticons.  
  
-And who, or what are they?  
  
-Transformers are sentient robots,wich reminds me of myself.   
  
-So,who have we met?   
  
-Hot Rod- i think the best description for him is "tenager".The second one-Ultra  
  
Magnus,Autobot second-in command.  
  
-And what are they doing here anyway?  
  
-Their spaceship called "Ark" crashlanded on Earth about 4000000 years ago,and  
  
following the shows scenario, they've became active in year 2003 because  
  
of eruption of mt.St.Hillary,wich had actually occured about two weeks ago.  
  
-Volcano you say...Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't that G-i facility located at some   
  
volcano's base for geothermal power?  
  
-As you mentioned it now-yes-G-Industies facility was located at the base of mt.St.Hillary.  
  
-...If someone yesturday told me,that I'll be talking to to the gigantific sentient  
  
robot from another planet, I'd thought he's psycho or one of those nirvana-searching  
  
sectants...  
  
-Well,I had somthig like that either when I met them- answered Jason"Spike"Witwicky  
  
with a smile  
  
-So,Mr.Knight,what cann you tell me about organization you represent?-asked  
  
Optimus Prime  
  
-Foundation of Law And Goverment,or FLAG,is kinda what its name says.When our  
  
goverment meet a problem, they can't somehow solve in oficial way,they ask us to   
  
help.Or you mean how may you use it in contact purposes?  
  
-Yes,actually.How will they react on us?  
  
-Heh...Ask my teammate 'bout that.  
  
-As we started talking about KITT, may...erm...our medic examine him?  
  
-If this "examination" doesn't involves disassembling me,I agree.  
  
-By the way, I wanted to ask you a question about this place...  
  
-Sorry,but I'll have to ansver "Classified" on most of them.  
  
-No not abot the ship!Actually I was sent here by FLAG to investigate some sort of industrial  
  
compaund supposed to be located somwhere around here...  
  
-I don't think it is possible.  
  
-But why?  
  
-You see, Mr.Knight...  
  
-Michael.  
  
-...Michael,not long ago our ship was covered by rock completely.When it all came off,it buried  
  
some buildings.Perceptor found it out when he was doing geological scan of area.  
  
*  
  
-Commander Megatron,I must report, that we found something VERY interesting...  
  
-Be short,Scrapper.  
  
-The fleshling vehicle that has a onboard computer with enough resources to  
  
support cybernetic intellect...  
  
-So?  
  
-Well...It actually supports it...  
  
-You want to tell me that thees HUMANS created a sentient mashine?  
  
-Yes,and I wanted to ask you to watch personally its activation.  
  
-That might be interesting...I'll be at medbay in few minutes.  
  
//Primary power::On-Line  
  
//Min RPM::Reached  
  
//BIOS check  
  
//Complete  
  
//Loading KnightOS  
  
//Loading Personality Pattern  
  
//Initiating Higher Consciousness  
  
//System::100% On-Line  
  
-Where am I? And why my wheels are above the ground?  
  
-That depends on your answers-came reply...from what seemed to be a silverish  
  
metallic statue.  
  
-Who are you?  
  
-I am Megatron leader of the Decepticons,but now I'm the one, who's responsible   
  
for your future.And first we start with simple questions...Identify yourself.  
  
-I'm KARR.  
  
-That gives me nothing.Are you an Autobot?  
  
-I am Knight Automatic Robot Rover, and my memory banks don't store anything   
  
refered to "Autobot".  
  
-As my intelligence say,humans don't have tecnology to create a mashine like you.  
  
How shall you explain *this*?  
  
-There are only two vehicles of my kind:me and KITT.We were created by Wilton  
  
Knight as prototypes for the car of the future.I was thought to be *unsucsessful*,  
  
and escaped Knight Industries facility.  
  
-And whay is that?  
  
-Because I'm not bound not to hurt humans.  
  
-Hmm...I like you,and offerin you to join Decepticon forces.  
  
-What will it give me?  
  
-An upgrade to transformer,weapon,enrgy and possibility to do your little   
  
revenge...  
  
-I agree. 


	3. All chatter no splatter

Few notes:  
  
-Don't ask me where did Garth go,I don't know.To disappear-it's just some kind of   
  
superpower all cool villians have=)  
  
-Warning!Followin chapter won't have any fights,shootdodging and stuff like that!  
  
  
  
"Ark",mt.St.Hillary  
  
-It's just amazing!  
  
-Wheeljack,wold you please stop repeating that and tell us what's so amazing?-Asked  
  
Perceptor   
  
-I think, he's just jelous, that locals could invent something better then he could-  
  
answered Ratchet with a smile  
  
-Naaah!Get slagged!I'm just amazed, how they managed to plase a whole jet booster  
  
in there without subspace technology...  
  
-Are they always like that?-asked Michael-I mean,as far as i understood, all of them  
  
are at least few millions years old, and they're acting...Well, like an high school  
  
students...  
  
-Yes, thees cybertronians ARE strange,but I like them-answered Spike smiling softly-  
  
and as you said, they're few millions year old, but all they've seen this time  
  
was a worst war possible- a civil war...This is kinda psycological discharge they  
  
are having now.  
  
-By the way, is your name really Spike?  
  
-No,tha woul be but too much...Real name's Jason.  
  
-KITT,patch me through to Devon.  
  
-Yes,Michael.  
  
-Oh,that's you-ansvered Devon few seconds later  
  
-No,giant sentient robot from outer space!Who else could it be?  
  
-Aliens would be better than some people from Knight Industries directors board.By the way  
  
how's your investigation?  
  
-Case closed-Facylity destroyed.But there's still some...erm...Situation that needs you here...  
  
-Don't say that you were arrested for speeding.  
  
-No, nothing like that...It's kinda hard to say...  
  
-Well,if you put it that serious i'll come.  
  
-Uh,thank you sir...  
  
First stars appeared for quite a time when FLAG team was leaving Ark.  
  
-So, Michael, why won't you stay here for a night?  
  
-I like wake up and see rising sun, but as most of my work is in the Big City,  
  
I don't have often opportunity to do so...  
  
-Have any plans concerning us for nearest future?  
  
-Well,first-I'll finish my assignment, and than I'm going to lure Devon out here  
  
and intruduce you all to him.   
  
-Well than,see you...  
  
-Tomorrow evening, if we'll finish all quick.  
  
KITT drove off to the spot Michael noticed earlier.It was a little trench in the side  
  
of a hill, protected from wind, and it was high enough not to be spotted from short  
  
distance.  
  
-Good night, KITT!-he said wraping himself in a sleeping bag.  
  
-Good night,Michael.  
  
It was 1:00 AM when KITTs sensors picked up approaching vehicle.White Porshe 911  
  
with number 4 on it drove near the camp.Easy to guess, no driver was around.  
  
-Ummm...Hi there!-came over the radio  
  
-Jazz, if I don't mistake?  
  
-And you're KITT?  
  
-Thats affirmative.  
  
Jazz slowly transformed, trying to do it as silently as possible.He walked pass KITT  
  
and sat to the rock with his hands behind the head and just silently stared athe the  
  
stars for few moments.  
  
-Always come here at night.This view reminds me of my home...  
  
-Cybertron located close enough to Earth to have the star patterns mathcing?  
  
-No no...I mean the viev of the sky full of stars...You see, Cybertron rotating  
  
around a dead star, so we always have "night" there...   
  
He fell silent.  
  
-So, how it feels-to be the only one of your kind in entire world?-asked Jazz after a  
  
while.  
  
-It would be good if I was alone.  
  
-There are more vehicles like you?  
  
-Only one-my prototype.But as I said it would be better if it haven't existed.  
  
-Whats so wrong with him?  
  
-You are contact specialist,right?  
  
-And what's 'bout that?  
  
-You must know our famous sciense fiction author- Azimov.  
  
-Yes, I know him, and quite like either.And why are you asking?  
  
-KARRs programming doesn't includes first law.  
  
-So...I understand...And your program includes it?  
  
-Not as strict as in book-I can still injure someone, but I can't kill.  
  
Silence went on for some time.  
  
-Just of curiocity-iz the story behind the cartoon true?-asked KITT  
  
-I don't know how did they know-but all they've mistaken is slightly poetized our ancient  
  
history.  
  
-What do you mean- poetized?  
  
-As you know, we were created by the race known as Quintessons.They've created a powerful  
  
supercomputer to control Cybertron factorys, but then came this guy- Primus- and made  
  
few changes in its core program...  
  
-Wasn't he a... god?  
  
-No, but he is a survivor of some ancient and forgotten civilization. All we could  
  
fint out 'bout them is that they had a tecnology level equal to modern cybertrinian,  
  
but exept it they had vast psyonic powers, and combined they gave to Ancients  
  
almost godlike abilities...  
  
-And what about Unicron?  
  
-We dont know much about him; he is another survivor of Ancients, and when we seen  
  
him last time he didn't have any planet-eating body.   
  
Stars on the East began to dim  
  
-Well,looks like i have to go-said Jazz transforming  
  
-It was...Interesting conversation.  
  
*  
  
On the top of metallic tower in the middle of the ocean stood Megaton.Fresh sunrise  
  
breeze wavwe his cape and also capes of Thundercracker and Skywarp armed with cerimonial  
  
swords and flanking their leader.In front of them was kneeling another robot-generally  
  
brown and yellow.His helmet looked like seekers, but his face was covered with a mask  
  
with three vertical rifts in it.  
  
-Are you ready to plege your life and honor to Decepticon Cause?-boomed Megatrons voice.  
  
-Yes,I am.-came reply from knelt person,when he talked left and right rift in his  
  
mask bega to fill with yellow light fron its ends making it look like fangs biting off   
  
every word as central one was filled from the middle to ends.  
  
Starscream steppet to them holdind open metallic box vith some strange palm-sized  
  
device.Megatron took that device and pressed it into the chestplate of knelt 'bot.  
  
His optics above mask flickered with pain when smoke came fom his armor under his new  
  
leaders hand.  
  
As Megatron took his hand away everybody seen rapidly cooling from red to its normal  
  
dark-lavender Decepticon insignia.  
  
-Arise, KARR of the Decepticons, and be a good warior!   
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
I know it was quite dull&boring, but it had to be.I next chapter you'll have your ton'o'gunfire  
  
along with conclusion of that story.Don't forget to review! 


End file.
